KIRA YAMATO DESTINY: The Maintainence Guide
by iBroken
Summary: Bought your own KIRA YAMATO DESTINY ? Then please, read this manual to learn to use it properly!


**KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) (© Destiny): The Owners Guide and Maintenance Manuel**

Sincerest congratulations! You have now become the proud owner of your peer mediated, absolutely too mature KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) ( © Destiny) unit! In order to be assured that you use him properly, please read the following manual.

--

**Basic Information**

Name: KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY)

Place of Manufacturing: Mendel Colony, Ultimate Coordinator division

Genetic Type: Ultimate Coordinator

Height: DISCLOSED

Weight: DISCLOSED as well, but he's fairly light, fairly heavy. HE'S PERFECT DAMMIT!

--

**Your KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) unit will come with the following accessories:**

(1) Standard issue ORB blue and white uniform.

(1) Standard issue blue and white piloting uniform.

(1) Black jacket type clothes with gray pants.

(1) FREEDOM Gundam

Please take note that the STRIKE-FREEDOM Gundam is not included in this package. To gain it, you must first have a DESTINY Gundam destroy the FREEDOM, have an ARCHANGEL save KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) unit, and then have LACUS CLYNE give him a new mobile suit amidst a valiant battle.

--

**Programming:**

Your KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) comes with the following settings (however, taking into note that he is the PERFECT coordinator, he can do almost anything):

**Pilot: **Because of his coordinator genes, added to by his experience, KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) makes the perfect pilot. Sell him out to your local military or just lend him to rich people. He'll instantly bring in the cash!

**Tutor: **Being a master coordinator, and having gone to an Industrial College during his younger years (even if he dropped out midway), KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) will make the ultimate tutor! Lend him to your neighbour on an exceedingly expensive fee and watch the money roll in!

**Bodyguard: **Need to be protected against from those naughty-naughty coordinator's your neighbours GILBERT DURANDLE sent to kill you? Don't worry! KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) is an expert at protecting people! Warning: we still haven't gotten rid of that gun trigger glitch. KIRA will still forget to release the gun before shooting. Be sure you have an ANDREW WALTFELD or a MURRUE RAMIUS around for better chances at survival.

**Singer: **Well, he's not quite so perfect. But if you want a singer at your party, have him charm a nearby LACUS CLYNE into singing for you. This won't work quite so well on MEER CAMPBELL though.

**Attorney: **Been sent to jail for high jacking a mobile suit and using it to send your soon-to-be girlfriend back to her fiancé? KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) can bail you out, because he's been in all of those situations once before! So hire him out to criminals willing to pay you tons, and watch as he bails them out by using the lame advice his once seniors told him. If you happen to get KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) sent to jail, he won't be able to help himself.

**Peer Mediator: **KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) units are much more mature and experienced than their prototype KIRA YAMATO units. This unit can easily pick out right from wrong and convince you otherwise, he can even make you destroy your father-figure by convincing you that you aren't RAU LE CREUSET! So have you and your brother been fighting lately? Just have KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) sort out the problems and end this warfare! Just be cautious; he gets annoying.

Got any other things you need? Your KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) is PERFECT. Yes, you read correct. P-E-R-F-E-C-T! He can do ANYTHING you ask him to. Except get butt naked, or sing; neither of those are his forte. So just ask him politely, and he'll do it for you!

**--**

**Your KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) has (5) different settings:**

Pacifist (default)

PHASE SHIFT (locked)

Angry (locked)

Romantic (level 2 lock)

KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) is a pacifist. He will help you in any situation, and will maintain peace no matter what the cost. His PHASE SHIFT and ANGRY MODE are locked because KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) only shows them when he is in a tough situation. Romantic is under level 2 lock to prevent any trouble. To activate this, bring him near a LACUS CLYNE (© DESTINY).

--

**Unit Interactions:**

**LACUS CLYNE (© DESTINY): **The most compatible unit with KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY). The LACUS unit has the same pacifist attitude, and they get along really well. Watch as they show subtle signs of affection, and when they work together, you'll know they're showing signs of affection. These two units will always be together, and cannot be separated, not even by their engineers!

**CAGALLI YULA ATTHA (© DESTINY): **The (older) twin sister of the KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) unit. Your unit will kidnap this unit from her unwanted wedding to YUUNA ROMA SEIRAN and will even help her get through DESTINY. So watch these two completely opposite twins battle all odds!

**ATHRUN ZALA (© DESTINY): **This unit is still your units best friend. These units will at first be on the opposite side of battlefields, and fight. Your unit may destroy this units SAVIOUR Gundam, but be assured, they will eventually rejoin sides and battle against enemies. It is noted that these two units tend to fight often.

**SHINN ASUKA: **The new main enemies of the year. These two units will fight one another until one or the other is dead (in this case, until one of them decides to end the war). KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) may lose his FREEDOM to SHINN ASUKA. In such case, send KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) to a nearby LACUS CLYNE (© DESTINY). She'll give him a new one.

**YUUNA ROMA SEIRAN: **Your unit will kidnap this unit's cousin-fiancée. If they have direct confrontation, your unit may destroy YUUNA ROMA SEIRAN. So keep all contact to a minimum.

**FLAY ALLSTER: **THERE HAS BEEN NO TESTING OF THIS UNIT AND KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) UNITS! KEEP ALL CONTACT TO NONE AND MAKE SURE THEY NEVER MEET! THIS WILL CAUSE MAJOR HARM TO BOTH UNITS AND MAY AS WELL KILL US ALL! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN SO JUST DON'T DO IT!

**KIRA YAMATO: **There has been no testing of these units together. Keep them apart at all times.

--

**Cleaning:**

Your KIRA YAMATO is able to clean himself. But if you choose to do so yourself, then remember: tumble dry, or dry cleaning. Do not hang to dry.

--

**Energy:**

KIRA YAMATO is a grown man, thus he will eat healthy. But sometimes give him potato chips and candy and chocolate, and it is completely normal if he leaves piles in his mobile suits.

--

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: I don't think I have the right model. He's being a cry baby and won't stop whining about how he doesn't want to fight ATHRUN but has to protect the ARCHANGEL. And when we tried to make him help my sister and her boyfriend stop fighting, he got confused and tried to kill my sister! What's wrong with him?!

A: You seem to have the original KIRA YAMATO unit. He does tend to behave very, childishly. Be assured that if you really want the correct model, ship him back to us by saying that FLAY ALLSTER is in the crate. We'll send the correct model.

Q: My KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) accidentally spoke to a FLAY ALLSTER my neighbour owns. What do I do now?

A: Too bad, so sad. This isn't included in the warranty. Just give him a tap on the head and explain that she's MEYRIN HAWKE. That might do the trick, since they look so similar.

Q: My KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) won't stop trying to kill my neighbours YUUNA ROMA SEIRAN. How is it his fault that he had to marry CAGALLI YULA ATTHA (© DESTINY)?

A: We can't fix that glitch. Just buy your owners CAGALLI YULA ATTHA (© DESTINY) and tell KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) that she's safe from marrying YUUNA. He should stop right about then.

--

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: My KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) is hiding in his bathroom with a picture of a LACUS CLYNE (© DESTINY).

Solution: Well, he's obviously missing her. Just assure him that as soon as his FREEDOM is destroyed, he'll be reunited with her. That should help him grow stronger. You know how children are when they're in love.

Problem: My KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) keeps thinking my REY ZA BURREL is RAU LE CREUSET.

Solution: Don't worry, I'd be confused too. Just assure him that REY ZA BURREL is just a clone and that he can change his mind. They should fight soon and KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) should cause the end of three lives. Don't worry, this is completely normal. Just be far, far away from him at these times.

Problem: He's too perfect! WHY CAN'T HE STOP BEING PERFECT! SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP BEING SO PERFECT!

Solution: This is called the 'perfect-factor'. All of our KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) clients seem to get it. Don't worry, if you find him annoying, ship him to us and we'll send you a KIRA YAMATO unit. These will be much less perfect, though his crying may get annoying. If you have a LACUS CLYNE (© DESTINY), this will cause a problem, because she won't interact well with KIRA YAMATO, who is probably infatuated with a nearby FLAY ALLSTER. But that's your problem! We gave you a solution.

--

So with enough care, and enough headache pills, your KIRA YAMATO (© DESTINY) will live past destiny and onwards. Because, let's face it, HE'S TOO PERFECT TO DIE!


End file.
